Et si
by Miss-Saika
Summary: Presque un an que je l'avais quittée. Ce que j'avais fais, c'était pour la protéger du danger que je...que nous représentions pour elle. Presque un an que je vivais un calvaire constant. Mais cela allait prendre fin bientôt. J'allais la retrouver, à n'importe quel prix.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous! Il s'agit de ma toute première fanfiction sur Twilight!

Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages et l'univers de Twilight sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

* * *

**Prologue**

Mon nom est Edward Cullen et j'ai maintenant 110 ans. Ma famille et moi vivions à Forks depuis quelques années déjà, mais son arrivée a tout changé. Dans ma vie autant que dans celle de mes proches. Avec elle, j'avais découvert des choses que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer vivre. Des sensations intenses, mais vraies. De celles qui me donnaient l'impression d'être encore...vivant, bien que je savais que ce n'était plus le cas et que mon âme était damnée quoi que je fasse. Elle avait d'abord éveillé en moi le monstre, puis la curiosité et enfin le désir.

Cette jeune humaine avait réussi à elle seule à changer ma vie en entier. Je comprenais enfin ce que voulait dire Carlisle quand il parlait de « quelque chose que l'on ne contrôle pas ». Cependant, j'avais été assez égoïste pour la garder près de moi et lui donner un aller direct au bûcher. En effet, ma condition, et par extension celle du reste de mon clan, équivalait à la mettre en danger à tout moment. Suite à l'incident qui avait eu lieu chez moi, lors de son anniversaire, j'avais été en proie à un combat mental: devais-je continuer de forcer les choses et la garder près de moi? Ou seulement l'abandonner et faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé?

C'était il y a plus d'un an déjà. J'avais décidé de la quitter, de faire en sorte qu'elle m'oublie et qu'elle me raye de sa vie... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la protéger des dangers que je...que nous représentions pour elle, ma famille et moi. Un an, maintenant, que je vivais le pire calvaire qui existait. C'était très probablement le sentiment le plus puissant que j'avais ressenti en plus d'un siècle d'existence. Même l'odeur de Bella ou mon amour pour elle ne pouvait égaler la souffrance que me faisait ressentir sa perte. Chaque jour depuis mon départ, je ne cessais de me remémorer la souffrance que j'avais aperçue dans ses yeux, la détresse, la peine que je lui infligeais à contrecœur afin de la maintenir en vie.

Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais pris une décision qui allait changer nos vies à jamais. Tout allait prendre fin. J'allais revenir vers elle. Oserait-elle m'accepter de nouveau à ses côtés? Avais-je laissé passer ma chance? Me repousserait-elle après lui avoir fait vivre la pire chose de sa vie? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je savais que tout ce que je voulais, c'était être avec elle.


	2. Point de fuite

**Chapitre 1 : Point de fuite**

Dès lors que nous étions partis de Forks, le reste m'importait peu. Carlisle avait laissé Esmée choisir notre destination et elle avait opté pour une banlieue près de New York. Ce qui était une excellente décision puisqu'il y pleuvait environ 12 jours par mois.

La vie allait reprendre son cours normal : lent, terne et surtout très ennuyeux et si facilement déchiffrable. Rien d'exceptionnel, comme elle se devait d'être. Carlisle s'était rapidement trouvé du travail dans un hôpital relativement près de la maison, Esmée, quant à elle, jubilait de se trouver de nouveaux clients chez qui elle pourrait continuer de faire ce qui la passionnait. Rosalie m'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir brisé l'équilibre familial que nous nous étions créé à Forks, mais elle savait très, trop bien même que la situation n'était que temporaire et cela avait le don de m'agacer. Comment pouvait-elle croire la situation temporaire? Du côté d'Emmet, il s'en remettait bien : tant qu'il y avait des ours dans le secteur, ça lui allait parfaitement. Dans la tête d'Alice, je voyais défiler à une vitesse folle la liste des choses qu'elle avait prévu d'acheter dans les grands magasins de New York. Et Jasper était toujours inquiet face à la population grandissante de notre banlieue reculée. Il se demandait constamment s'il arriverait à se contrôler. Il était en droit de se poser la question après ce qui était arrivé à…je tressaillis…

Et finalement moi…moi…j'étais le seul que ce changement d'air avait l'air de déstabiliser. Après tout, il n'y avait que moi qui avais vu toute la scène. Bien sûr, Alice aussi, mais elle tâchait de ne pas y repenser près de moi. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, tel était ma condition de vampire dénué d'âme.

C'est après quelques mois de cette existence superficielle que je voyais enfin l'effet que mon humeur avait sur les autres membres de la famille. Jasper essayant tant bien que mal de supprimer tous les états d'esprits négatifs de la maisonnée. Le lycée allait reprendre dans les prochaines semaines et je me disais que le calvaire que je subissais allait se terminer bientôt. J'occupais mes journées à tout et n'importe quoi : échecs, piano, musique, promenade sur le bord de l'eau les jours de pluie, mais manifestement c'était en vain. Elle ne sortait jamais de mes pensées.

C'est lors d'une soirée quelconque, où j'avais passé la journée à aider Alice à se choisir de nouvelles tenues, qu'elle osa aborder le sujet.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question?

- Tu sais déjà de quoi il en retourne, murmurais-je, à peine audible.

Elle prit un ton un peu plus sévère.

- Ça m'énerve de te voir dans cet état! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu sais que tu ressembles à un condamné à mort?!

- C'est peut-être ce que je suis…, puis je fis une pause. Alice…

- Qu'est-ce qu'Il y a ? Aboya-t-elle férocement. C'est toi qui a pris cette décision, je te rappelle!

- Dis-moi au moins si elle va bien…, implorais-je.

Elle continua néanmoins dans sa lancée, n'ayant pas écouté un seul mot de ma supplication.

- Tu sais l'effet ça nous fait ?! À tous ?! Jasper est épuisé de devoir toujours apaiser tout le monde. On est tous au bout du rouleau, Edward!

J'écoutais ce qu'elle me disait sans rien dire. Mon cerveau n'analysait plus ce qu'elle disait et se focalisait plutôt sur sa dernière phrase : « On est tous au bout du rouleau ». Ses paroles tournoyaient dans mon esprit vide et je sus qu'elle était partie seulement lorsque j'entendis la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquer violemment

Après avoir toqué à la porte du bureau de Carlisle, il m'invita à y pénétrer.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda-t-il d'un œil inquiet.

- Je veux partir, fis-je simplement.

C'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde ici.


	3. Le clan Denali

**Chapitre 2 : Le clan Denali**

Vu l'accueil qui m'attendait en Alaska, je crois que Carlisle s'était enquis d'avertir les sœurs Denali de mon imminente arrivée. Kate et Irina me serrèrent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Elles étaient toujours aussi élégantes, me faisant un peu penser à Rosalie par leurs tenues et leurs maquillages plutôt sobres.

L'une des soeurs restait en retrait. C'était la chef, probablement la plus belle des trois, d'un point de vue humain. Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que nos semblables, mais la forme de son visage et ses cheveux, plutôt courts et frisés, qui l'encadrait lui donnaient un air d'enfant, très mignon. Elle ne s'était pas approchée quand Irina avait enfin choisi de me lâcher. L'avais-je tant offensée à ma dernière visite au point qu'elle ne voulait plus me parler? J'essayais de croiser ses prunelles dorées à la recherche d'un quelconque signe d'offense ou de mépris, mais c'est comme si elles me fuyaient. La dernière fois où j'avais mis les pieds en Alaska, c'était lorsque j'avais rencontré...cette...cette humaine. Lorsque j'avais essayé de la préserver des conséquences tragiques qui auraient pu survenir. Depuis que j'avais commencé à la côtoyer, elle avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête et elle menaçait de tomber à chaque instant. Tanya me tira soudainement de mes pensées, s'approchant timidement. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Aucune offense, aucun mépris, mais un mélange de retenue et d'un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle

- Bonjour à toi, Tanya, lui répondis-je, poliment, en retour.

Je soupirais intérieurement. Visiblement, ses sentiments pour moi étaient les mêmes qu'avant et malheureusement, les miens n'avaient également pas changés. Elle était belle, mais je ne l'aimais pas et je ne l'aimerais sans doute jamais.

- Eleazar et Carmen ne sont pas là? Demandais-je

- Non, ils sont partis chassés sur la côte est du Canada, ils ne seront de retour que dans quelques semaines, ils prennent un peu de bon temps, tu vois? Répondit Irina en riant.

Je souris à demi. Un silence s'installa entre nous.

- Carlisle nous a avertis que tu viendrais, dit Kate, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarqué...Non, Irina, répondis-je aussi calmement que possible à sa question mentale.

- Quant est-il, alors ?

- Je n'ai pas terriblement envie d'en parler.

- N'est-ce pas là le signe d'un événement tragique? Insista-t-elle

- Je t'ai déjà répondu.

J'espérais fortement ne pas avoir à subir un long interrogatoire sur la question qu'était mon départ du clan, qui ne vivait d'ailleurs plus à Forks, au grand étonnement des filles et cela alimentait beaucoup de leurs questions.

Mon séjour fut relativement court avec elles. D'un part, car leurs questions mentales me vrillaient le cerveau, me fatiguais et je voyais qu'elles ne m'aideraient pas à faire le vide dont j'avais tant besoin. D'une autre part, parce que Tanya ne comptait pas lâcher prise et cela, je le lisais clairement dans son esprit. Je pensais qu'il était de mettre les choses au clair avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop de mal, si ce n'était déjà fait. C'était pourquoi je l'avais invitée dans une petite clairière enneigée, près de leur maison...elle s'imaginait déjà des choses alors que nous marchions. Je m'étais stoppé net.

- Tanya, il faut qu'on parle, commençais-je doucement.

Elle se tourna vers moi, surprise.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi...

Comment lui dire sans la blesser? Elle me lançait un regard inquisiteur, mon silence l'énervait.

- ...mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas réciproque.

Je me gardais bien de lui dire que ça ne le serait jamais. Elle se contenta de sourire tristement. Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'elle ne se sente pas blesser par mes propos.

- Je sais que tu sais à quoi je pense...mais crois-tu...je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne suis pas folle..., dit-elle, lentement, comme si elle voulait que je comprenne bien ce qu'elle me disait.

Son regard était perdu dans la neige. Elle répéta une seconde fois qu'elle n'était pas folle.

- Nous sommes fixés du moins.

Puis j'avais tourné les talons et j'étais partis, la laissant reprendre ses esprits. Je me sentais un peu mal de devoir lui faire ça, mais avec ce que je vivais, je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'on essaie de me séduire. C'est loin d'être ce dont j'avais besoin. En marchant vers la maison, je cochais mentalement ce qui me restait à faire avant de quitter les Denali. Il restait à téléphoner à New York. J'avais composé le numéro et attendais que quelqu'un décroche. C'est Esmée qui répondit.

- Bonsoir, vous êtes bien chez les Cullen.

- Bonsoir, maman.

Juste au ton qu'elle adoptait par la suite, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était heureuse de m'entendre.

- Oh, Edward! Comment vas-tu? Tu nous manques!

Et elle était sincère, comme elle l'était toujours.

- ...Ça va, maman...est-ce que...tu pourrais me passer Carlisle?

Cinq secondes plus tard, une voix masculine répondait.

- Edward, ta mère m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler.

- ...Je voulais juste vous informer de ce qu'il en était...

Ma voix s'était brisée à la fin de la phrase. Mon calme exemplaire avait fui, pendant un moment.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il.

- Je pars...encore. Loin d'ici. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais je ne reviendrai pas.

- Edward, mon fils...fais attention à toi s'il-te-plait.

- ...Embrasse maman pour moi.

Après avoir déposé le combiné, je préparais ma valise et partis dans la soirée, pour l'aéroport. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais ce serait loin, très loin des souvenirs qui m'empêchaient de me distraire convenablement afin de tout oublier.


	4. Ce dont j'avais tant besoin

**Chapitre 3 : Ce dont j'avais tant besoin**

Noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool? Cela semblait être une proposition des plus alléchantes...pour un humain. Le sang ne coulant plus dans nos veines, ils nous étaient impossibles de trop boire. Je déambulais dans les rues de Rio où régnait une ambiance festive dérangeante. Je regardais autour de moi: des gens dansant sur une musique endiablée, des cris, des fous rires. Des choses qui me rendaient malades. Ou plutôt, j'étais dégouté. Oui, c'était le bon mot. Comment pouvait-on, oh grand Dieu, fêter quoi que ce soit ? Les humains n'avaient-ils pas, eux aussi, leur lot de malheurs? Mais bien sûr...eux, comparé à moi, possédaient la faculté de tout oublier le temps d'une soirée. Boire jusqu'à être complètement ivre, danser toute la nuit, rire de bon cœur, avoir le cœur léger pendant seulement une heure. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir y arriver...

Après m'être frayé un chemin à travers la foule pendant dix bonnes minutes, je réussis enfin à gagner mon hôtel. Ce n'était ni un cinq-étoiles, ni un hôtel miteux. Ça allait suffire pour le temps que j'allais y rester. Je m'étais entretenu brièvement en Portugais avec la dame de la réception, qui a mon grand damne avait connu une accélération de ses pulsions cardiaques au moment où elle m'avait vu. Je gagnais ma chambre et je m'installais sur le lit. Fixant le plafond, je venais à me demander combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis mon départ de Forks...5 longs mois en compagnie de ma famille à New York et 4 mois en Alaska...

Presque un an...je n'en revenais pas. Je devais retenir mon bras, sinon il irait de lui-même à la recherche de mon téléphone portable. C'était également à ce moment qu'il s'était mis à vibrer dans mon pantalon. Je l'avais sorti à la hâte et avais décroché. C'était Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je sur un ton neutre.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, répliqua ma sœur de sa voix carillonnante.

Je soupirais. Elle me surveillait probablement parce qu'Esmée le lui demandait...mais attend...elle était joyeuse? Pourquoi...? ...Ah...non, c'était impossible...pour une fois j'aurais aimé être près d'elle pour démentir mon hypothèse.

- Edward ? S'impatienta Alice. La terre appelle Edward.

- Je...ça fait si longtemps ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle d'impatience. Vas-tu enfin me poser la question que tu veux me poser?

- Suis-je obligé de la formuler pour avoir une réponse, m'angoissais-je soudain.

- Si, bien sûr.

Je pris une grande inspiration, même si cela ne m'était absolument pas nécessaire. C'était juste pour gagner un minimum de temps.

- Ça va arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Alors pose ta foutue question! Lança-t-elle.

Elle me prit au dépourvu. Alors, que j'aie ma réponse ou pas, j'avais déjà choisi ce que j'allais faire ? Ce n'était pratiquement pas possible...mais pas impossible non plus.

- Elle...elle va bien? Bégayais-je, comme inquiet de me mettre à parler d'elle.

- Qui ? Me nargua Alice.

- L'humaine...enfin...je veux dire...Isa...Bella...

Je l'avais enfin dit. J'avais prononcé son prénom! Cela faisait des mois, pratiquement un an, que j'avais arrêté de l'appeler par son prénom. Comme si j'avais envie de l'oublier, moi, son existence à elle. Ce qui était idiot puisque ce devait être l'inverse. Cela me faisait rire, c'était tellement ironique...

- Oh! Isabella Swan? Confirma-t-elle

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une réaction inattendue se produisit. À l'entente de son nom, le monstre commença à émerger des profondeurs dans lequel je l'avais enfermé. Son sang...si attrayant...« La tua cantante ». C'était ma chanteuse et le monstre en moi hurlait à présent d'aller la retrouver, non pas pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien...mais pour consommer son dû. Je l'avais forcé à rester en arrière-plan, mais maintenant, il la voulait. Ma gorge était dès après-en sèche et j'avais besoin d'aller chasser si je voulais réussir à résister. Si je n'y allais pas maintenant...je frissonnais à l'idée de penser à la suite.

- Alice, haletais-je...il faut que j'aille chasser.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui était prise au dépourvu, juste avant que je raccroche, elle ajouta:

- L'avenir n'a pas changé...tu iras quand même...

Je coupais la ligne, envoyant le téléphone valser sur le lit. La porte se referma bruyamment derrière moi.


	5. Partie de chasse

**Chapitre 4: Partie de chasse**

Une douleur aiguë déchirait ma gorge déjà en feu. L'impatience de trouver une proie, n'importe laquelle, se faisait grandement sentir. Tous mes muscles étaient tendus, provocant et amplifiant les sensations de brûlures bien présentes qui me parvenaient par vagues. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Que je me trouve une proie qui n'était pas humaine. Malgré mes nombreuses années de pratique, j'avais irrévocablement envie de faire demi-tour, de retourner en ville, en plein carnaval, de prendre une personne, une femme, l'amener à part des autres et la vider de son sang. Même, j'avais l'impression que ce ne serait pas assez. J'aurais pu boire autant que je voulais, autant qu'il le voulait, ça ne serait plus jamais assez. Tels étaient les désirs du monstre qui m'habitait, ma vraie nature.

Lorsque j'atteignis l'une des forêts bordant Rio, je sus que le destin de ces humains n'auraient pas à prendre fin cette nuit. Cependant, rien n'était encore gagné. Ma soif ne s'était pas calmé, plutôt, elle s'était même amplifiée. Mes pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous l'odeur alléchante du sang humain et les douleurs lancinantes faisaient souffrir mes muscles bien plus qu'auparavant.

Je marchais prudemment et lentement dans la forêt. Même si un humain s'y était aventuré, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas, il n'aurait pas pu remarquer ma présence. Trop sombre, trop silencieux. Les bruits qui me parvenaient par la suite inondèrent ma bouche de venin. J'avais trouvé une proie. Animale. Il allait être content. Silencieusement, je m'approchais de ma proie, endormie sur une branche. Son pelage noir, ses griffes acérées, la proie parfaite. Soudain, elle ouvrit un oeil. Jaune. D'un jaune pénétrant, mais vif. Elle avait détecté quelque chose. Un bruit ? Une odeur ? Cela me surprendrait. Son oeil se referma et j'attendis quelques minutes, le temps d'entendre enfin sa respiration ralentir et se faire régulière, signe qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Je grimpais silencieusement à un arbre voisin. La peur au ventre, la bête se réveilla de nouveau. Elle sembla, cette fois, comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, car elle se redressa rapidement et, agilement, sauta au sol sur une pile de feuilles et de cailloux. La bête n'eu pas le temps d'aller bien loin que je la tenais dans l'étau qu'était devenu mes bras. Elle me mordit le bras et me griffa au visage pour essayer de m'échapper, mais c'était peine perdu pour elle. Lentement, je laissai mes crocs transpercer sa chair et un hurlement strident et puissant retentit dès que je commença à boire de son sang.

La carcasse vidée, je la balançais plus loin. Mes douleurs s'étaient un peu calmées. J'allais trouver quelques autres proies cette nuit et, peut-être qu'ensuite, je retournerais à Forks. Comme c'était prévu d'une façon ou d'une autre, mieux valait s'être nourri d'abord. Bien que le monstre était maintenant repu, il pouvait toujours survenir à l'improviste...


	6. Le retour

**Petite parenthèse avant de lire le chapitre 5. À savoir que l'histoire que raconte Esmée dans ce chapitre est tirée de l'histoire « Éternelle étreinte » écrite par Clair-2-lune que je vous invite, par ailleurs, à aller lire! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le retour**

Le vol vers New York me parut prendre une éternité. J'avais choisi de rendre visite à ma famille avant de courir jusqu'à Forks. C'était pour cela que j'étais assis dans un avion, regardant les gens dormir ou écouter un film ennuyeux avec leurs écouteurs. Lorsque, enfin, l'avion amorça sa descente, je me disais que je ne serais plus seul très longtemps. Alice m'avait probablement vu revenir. Je ne fus pas déçu en voyant la famille réunie dans l'aéroport. Esmée fut la première à m'accueillir, les bras ouverts.

- Oh, Edward ! Lança-t-elle en m'embrassant. Qu'il est bon de te revoir!

- Je suis content de te voir aussi.

Carlisle me gratifia que d'un sourire de bienvenue, ce qui était largement suffisant. Après tout, il savait que je pouvais lire dans ses pensées à quel point je lui avais manqué. Emmet m'offrit une tape puissante sur l'épaule sous le regard furieux de Rosalie. Je souris en regardant Rosalie. Emmet se retourna à son tour.

- Mais quoi ? Lança un Emmet interrogateur. Bon retour parmi nous, vieux!

J'entendais Rosalie m'injurier mentalement. Je me dis qu'une petite blague pourrait détendre l'atmosphère. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je lui lançais:

- Tu es sublime, Rose.

« Il bluffe », entendais-je. Emmet bougea légèrement, mais je lui fis comprendre d'un clin d'œil qui manqua à Rosalie.

- Tu m'as manqué, ma belle, dis-je suavement en me rapprochant d'elle, tout doucement.

Si elle avait pu piquer un fard, elle l'aurait sans doute fait. J'étais mort de rire intérieurement. Les autres en dehors d'Alice, Jasper et Emmet se demandaient ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. Je ne pus me retenir de rire plus longtemps devant la gêne et l'incompréhension de Rosalie.

- Eh bien...avec ce que j'ai pu entendre dans ta tête...ça change des insultes!

Elle fulminait, mais je riais de nouveau. Je riais? Étais-ce parce que ma décision était enfin prise ? Parce que je comptais aller retrouver mon amour ? Probablement.

- À ce que je peux voir, tu es de bien meilleure humeur, dit Jasper de sa voix retenue habituelle.

Il avait vu juste...il devait sentir mon humeur. Un cœur léger? Comme je le voulais.

- On te ramène ? Claironna Alice. Plus vite tu rentres à la maison, plus vite tu nous ramènes Bella, non ?

Aller la voir, oui...mais voulais-je vraiment la ramener devant une horde de vampires? Devant mon air inquiet, Alice rajouta:

- C'est ce que tu veux.

Je soupirais lentement. Alice voyait de ces choses...Je récupérais mes bagages à l'endroit désigné puis nous sommes partis en direction de la maison de New York. Rosalie, Emmet, Alice et Jasper dans l'automobile de Rose ; Esmée, Carlisle et moi dans le véhicule du médecin. Durant le trajet, qui fut très silencieux, il finit par m'interroger.

- Edward, loin de moi d'insinuer des choses, mais...prévois-tu un déménagement à Forks ?

- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, dis-je tout bas. J'aimerais dire oui, mais je ne sais pas...

- Si elle t'aime, elle te reviendra, dit doucement Esmée en prenant la main de son mari sur l'accoudoir.

Je savais qu'elle avait vécu la même chose que Bella, de son vivant: Carlisle et elle étaient tombés amoureux, mais de peur qu'elle ne le fuit en découvrant son secret et lorsqu'elle avait manifesté son envie d'avoir une vie et des enfants avec lui, il l'avait quitté. Quitté pour lui sauver la vie, des années plus tard...Je devrais sans doute m'entretenir avec elle avant de retourner voir Bella.

Arrivés à la maison, tout le monde se dispersa: Carlisle dans son bureau, Rosalie resta dans le garage pour travailler sur sa BMW, Emmet regardait le sport à la télé, Alice et Jasper étaient partis chasser. Esmée, elle, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Je pouvais entendre s'élever la N°20 en Ut Mineur de Chopin. Je cognais doucement contre la porte, sachant qu'elle m'avait entendu.

- Entre, Edward.

Je m'exécutais sans dire un mot.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais me questionner.

- Tu sais déjà ce que je veux savoir, on dirait.

Elle ne parla pas pendant un moment. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil près d'elle.

- Quand Carlisle m'a quitté, je me suis sentie...vide? J'ai beaucoup pleuré. Même qu'à un moment, les larmes ne coulaient même plus. Il m'avait arraché le coeur et l'avait découpé en morceaux. Un cauchemar, j'avais l'impression que c'était un horrible cauchemar. De ceux qui n'existent que dans les films. J'avais tellement été anéantit par son départ que je me suis enfermé dans un mutisme total. J'étais devenue l'ombre de moi-même. Je ne vivais plus. Des cris, des gifles, rien à faire. Je ne ressentais plus rien. La douleur avait été telle que je l'avais emmuré profondément, question qu'elle ne s'échappe plus. Ma vie s'était brisée avec son départ. J'ai fini par me sortir de ce silence...après un moment et j'acceptais avec résignation mon sort. J'avais, par la suite, épousé William, un homme de bonne famille que mes parents côtoyaient. Il était devenu violent après notre mariage. Mais je suis tombée enceinte, à mon grand étonnement...après tu sais bien ce qui s'est passé...William, ivre, a cru que le bébé n'était pas de lui, mais d'un autre homme et...je l'ai perdu...je me suis jetée d'une falaise et Carlisle m'a sauvé alors qu'on me croyait morte.

J'écoutais son récit, bouche bé. J'espérais grandement que Bella ne vivrait pas ça. Elle méritait mieux...moi, si c'est ce qu'elle voulait! Demain, c'était plus que décidé, j'allais la retrouver!


	7. Questions, réponses

**Chapitre 6: Questions, réponses**

Charlie venait de partir. J'étais garé devant chez elle, dans ma Volvo argentée, comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le faire avant. J'avais roulé toute la nuit à une vitesse folle pour réussir à atteindre Forks au matin. C'était le moment de vérité. Elle devait sortir d'une minute à l'autre et il était maintenant trop tard pour reculer. Je maintenais le volant des deux mains tout en essayant de me retenir de casser le véhicule. J'étais vraiment angoissé. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup et elle sortit de la maison. Elle souriait. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, même si elle n'avait pas encore remarqué que j'étais là. Mais vite, je compris. Lorsqu'un grand brun, torse nu, sortit derrière elle, je compris enfin: elle avait refait sa vie.

Je démarrais en trombe et, sous le coup de l'émotion, disparu aussi vite que la dernière fois. Comment étais-ce possible? Je m'étais fait mille et un scénarios et pourtant, celui-là n'y figurait pas. J'étais en colère? Oui, mais pas après elle, ni après lui d'ailleurs, mais après moi. J'étais parti comme un lâche en la blessant et j'avais stupidement cru qu'elle ne m'oublierait pas. Contrairement à Esmée, Bella semblait très bien accepter son « sort ». Et profondément, ça m'attristait. Rage et tristesse se mêlaient. Un cocktail dangereux. Je devais me changer les idées. Je conduisis un moment. Arrivé là où je voulais aller, je claquais la portière et, à vitesse vampirique, me rendais à la clairière. Quand je fis un pas, je me rappelais enfin de ce que j'avais fais avant de la quitter...je l'avais brûlé avant de partir, j'avais brûlé et enlevé tous les souvenirs qui pouvaient la faire penser à moi. Je m'assis à la lisière de la forêt, sur un petit rocher.

- Pourquoi je me sens si mal ? marmonnais-je. C'était pourtant ce que je désirais en partant, non ? Qu'elle est une vie humaine, une vie qu'elle méritait et surtout, une vie sans moi.

Ma douleur était telle que si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré un océan complet. Le genre de douleur qui te déchire littéralement de l'intérieur sans que tu ne puisses rien n'y changer... J'avais ressassé mes souvenirs et mes douleurs toute l'après-midi, j'eus à peine conscience qu'il commençait à faire plus sombre.

Soudain, avec un contrôle d'esprit légendaire, je me relevais et commençais à marcher vers la Volvo. Je m'arrêtais d'un coup. Une question m'était brutalement venue en tête: pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas su que ce...garçon, enfin, ce loup-garou, parce qu'à l'odeur il n'y avait aucun doute, était là ? J'aurais dû détecter ses pensées, non ? Il fallait que j'y retourne et mettent les choses au clair.

_POV BELLA_

J'avais été incapable de me concentrer au lycée, aujourd'hui. La voiture que j'avais vue ce matin, avait-elle été le fruit de mon imagination? Questionner Jacob n'avait servi à rien, il me répétait, un peu agressivement certes, qu'il n'y avait rien eu et que cet événement était probablement dû à la blessure à la tête que je m'étais faites quelques jours plus tôt à la Push. Cependant, j'avais eu l'impression nette de voir sa Volvo. Je rêvais?

_POV EDWARD_

J'étais chez les Uley. Je devais parler à Sam, le chef de meute selon les pensées des grands gaillards que j'avais croisés. Lui demander ce qu'il savait. Lui, il pourrait répondre à mes questions. Cependant, lorsque j'eus toqué à la porte, personne ne me répondit. Il devait être absent. Sa copine balafrée, encore dans les souvenirs de ces loups-garous, n'était pas là non plus. Je devrais donc me rendre chez Jacob lui-même pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Je m'y rendais donc. Un homme en chaise roulante ouvrit la porte après avoir entendu mes coups répétés à la porte. Il se figea en me voyant. Il se retenait de me refermer la porte au nez.

- Je suis venu m'entretenir avec Jacob Black, dis-je poliment.

Un mélange de peur, mais aussi d'inquiétude vint s'installer dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Dans tes rêves!

Et il referma violemment la porte. Eh bien, avoir des réponses n'allait pas être aussi simple. Même, en allant les voir sur la réserve, j'avais violé le traité. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, maintenant qu'elle était avec un autre.

_POV BELLA_

J'attendais patiemment au bord de la fenêtre. Jacob avait dit qu'il me retrouverait aussi vite qu'il en aurait terminé avec cette ultime réunion de loup-garou. Bizarrement, dès que je m'étais mise à fréquenter sérieusement Jake, Charlie m'avait octroyé beaucoup plus de libertés. Ça me plaisait bien.

Des phares virent illuminer la nuit. Ce devait être Jacob qui venait me chercher. Prenant ma veste sur le dossier de la chaise, je descendis les marches quatre par quatre, lançant un bref au revoir à Charlie, vautré sur le canapé et regardant le sport. Je fermais la porte...Je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était PAS la voiture de Jake...

* * *

_**Le chapitre 7 est en cours de révision et sera bientôt disponible :)**_


	8. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 7: Retrouvailles**

_POV BELLA_

Ça m'affolait un peu. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé? La voiture qui était garée là, malgré la pénombre qui m'empêchait de bien voir, n'était pas du tout celle du garçon avec lequel je sortais. Intérieurement, un conflit se déchaînait: prudence contre curiosité. Bien entendu, la raison avait perdu dès le moment où je m'étais souvenu de ce que j'avais aperçu le matin même. Je m'approchais du véhicule non identifié très, mais très lentement. Étais-ce...non!

_POV EDWARD_

Je la voyais s'approcher doucement, comme si elle avait peur de se faire mordre...je frissonnais, ce n'était pas une belle métaphore. Elle s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres du véhicule. Elle ne bougea pas pendant plus d'une minute. J'allais abaisser la vitre côté passager quand elle cria quelque chose:

- Mike, je ne sais pas où tu as pu trouver une voiture pareille, mais cette mauvaise blague ne m'amuse pas !

Elle tremblait comme une feuille et sa voix me l'indiquait clairement. J'ouvris la portière, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle recula. Lorsque extirpé du véhicule, elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait.

_POV BELLA_

...Lui? Ici? ... Non, non...je devais certainement rêver. Ça ferait presque un an qu'il s'était enfui. Il me l'avait promis, jamais il ne reviendrait. « C'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé ». C'est ce qu'il avait dit. C'était probablement mon subconscient. Oui, c'est ça, mon subconscient...Il m'avait joué tellement de tour depuis son départ qu'il ne valait mieux pas croire cette millième illusion.

Avalant ma salive, j'osais enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- ...

Rien ne voulait sortir! Même pas un cri. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le véhicule, sans pouvoir en décrocher. Mon esprit vagabondant dans les recoins sombres, faisant resurgir certains souvenirs que j'avais refoulés.

- C'est même frustrant de me comparer à ce Mike, dit l'ombre en s'approchant.

Assez près pour dévoiler son visage...c'était bel et bien lui. Ses pupilles dorées, ses cheveux courts, son nez fin...les traits d'un ange. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi envoûtant.

_POV EDWARD_

Figée comme une statue, elle paraissait réellement surprise de me voir apparaître devant elle. En même temps, c'était compréhensible...J'hésitais à prendre un air décontracté. Comment devais-je, oh grand Dieu, me comporter?

- Hum...euh...tu euh...vas bien?

Question stupide. Je soupirais intérieurement. Il semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas remise de l'effet de surprise, car elle ne répondit pas. En fait, ses yeux me scrutaient en guise de réponses. Je ne pouvais savoir quoi, mais je savais que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Je m'approchais donc, tout doucement, comme si je voulais caresser un animal sauvage. Elle ne toujours pas.

- Bella..., murmurais-je en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux lorsqu'elle m'entendit prononcer son prénom. Au moins, elle réagissait encore...

_POV BELLA_

Pas possible...pas possible...ces deux mots ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans mon esprit fragile. Mais qu'étais-ce...cette sensation de froid sur ma joue...? Je hoquetais bruyamment. Des larmes? Ou...lui, les essuyant du revers de la main? Je n'en étais pas certaine. À vrai dire, je n'étais plus certaine de rien.

Le reste arriva tellement vite que j'eus du mal à suivre. Des lumières m'aveuglant, un claquement de portière et ensuite...plus rien, le néant...ou plutôt le noir total.


	9. Conflit d'intérêt

**Chapitre 8: Conflit d'intérêt**

_POV EDWARD_

La portière claqua dans un tel fracas que le bruit aurait pu réveiller les voisins aux alentours, mais il n'en fut rien. Toutes les lumières restèrent éteintes, toutes les pensées occupées à autre chose. Charlie, par contre, regardait par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Je ne fis donc aucun mouvement lorsque Jacob enlaça la taille de Bella. Bien que tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de la tirer de là avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Jacob me regardait avec colère et j'avais l'impression qu'à chaque instant il pouvait me sauter dessus comme un fauve.

- Le buveur de sang est donc bel et bien de retour, cracha-t-il.

J'attendis que Charlie retourne devant la télé avant de parler. Pendant ce temps, je percevais ses menaces mentales et visions de toutes les tortures qu'il aurait envie de me faire subir.

-Oui. Je suis revenu.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, lâcha-t-il. Bella ? Dit-il en la regardant. Va m'attendre dans la voiture s'il te plaît.

La connaissant, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. J'eus bien raison, car elle protesta fortement et refusa de bouger. J'essayai donc de calmer le jeu. Nous avions grand besoin d'une discussion.

- Lui et moi avons besoin de parler, lui dis-je calmement. Seuls, ajoutais-je en voyant qu'elle ne bronchait pas.

Résignée, elle partit en direction de la voiture de Jacob. Je me retournais vers le loup-garou qui dégageait une véritable odeur nauséabonde. Il me toisa du regard. Il se détendit légèrement, mais restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il allait parler, mais je fis un signe de tête en direction de la fenêtre. Charlie pourrait nous entendre. Je lui demandai donc très bas si nous pouvions parler ailleurs. Il accepta. Jacob avertit Bella et nous nous sommes engouffrés dans la forêt bordant la maison. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

- Tu comptes rester?

- Probablement.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Si Bella désire que je reste, je le ferai.

- Ne prononce même pas son prénom! Aboya un Jacob en colère.

Un silence.

- Jacob...écoute...je...

Je voulais le remercier d'avoir pris soin de la fille que j'aimais lorsque moi-même je n'avais pas été capable de le faire. Lâche? Oui, je m'étais défilé. Idiot ? Encore plus. Cependant, l'orgueil et le dégout m'en empêchèrent. C'était trop. Même s'il avait aider Bella, jamais il ne mériterait que je ne le remercie.

- Tu ...?

- Non. Rien. Me renfrognais-je. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire.

J'allais retourner à la Volvo, mais il retint mon bras.

- Si jamais tu oses la toucher...si jamais tu oses la faire souffrir une fois de plus, menaça Jacob, tu es mort!

Je me dégagea de son bras.

- Je sais.

Puis je repartis. En me voyant revenir, Bella sortie de la voiture.

- Retourne dans la voiture, Jacob ne devrait pas tarder.

J'entra dans ma voiture. Je fixai celle de Jacob, devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte. Je me retins de la suivre. Ils allaient probablement à la réserve. Chez Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Demain, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour la récupérer, mais ce soir, j'avais juste besoin de me calmer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais pouvoir faire pendant la nuit, mais je devais me promettre de ne pas retourner sur la réserve. J'avais déjà enfreint le traité, je ne devais pas empirer mon cas.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 à venir :)**


End file.
